


Sweet Escape

by satanic_panic



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Masturbation Interruptus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanic_panic/pseuds/satanic_panic
Summary: Lao thinks he's gotten away for a quick sweet escape, but his escape is soon interrupted.
Relationships: Kung Lao/You
Kudos: 15





	Sweet Escape

Lao thought he had escaped at the perfect time, getting away between lunch and training to relieve some stress in his bedroom, using his hand to bring himself further and closer to release; he thought of you, how brilliant you had looked earlier while curled up in his bed lazily talking him through your plans for the day - it was no secret that you and Lao had been seeing each other for a while, but it was hard for you to both get away at the same time. So, Lao had to make do with what he was given, and as he coaxed himself further along, closer to the edge, his hips bucking up into his hand as he growled your name and grew louder, just shy of howling it.

He didn't hear the knock on the door, or how it creaked open, too busy moaning your name with his eyes tightly shut.

"Lao!" You grinned, biting your lip as his eyes shot open and he quickly sat up, retracting his hand from himself as he looked at you. "Lao, were you just... were you... did you just... were you just moaning my name, then?"

Lao swallowed thickly before sighing and letting out a grumble, reaching out for you and smiling when you dropped into his lap, delivering a sweet but searing hot kiss to his lips. "Mm... maybe."

You could feel how riled up he was by the pressure against the inside of your thigh that made you whine a little as you squirmed to get more friction. "You know... if you're that frustrated, I could probably help you out."

He shook his head, kissing your neck and holding you close as he hummed softly and sighed. "No, you can't... you have things to do, and so do I."

You frowned, shaking your head a little. "The thing you should be doing right now, is me."

Lao smiled again, raising a brow. "Just a quick one... if you can keep up?"

"Please, it's not that hard to keep up with you," you teased, biting your bottom lip to hide your smile when he swiftly pinned you beneath him and let out a soft growl. "Come on, Lao, hit me with your best shot... please?"


End file.
